<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persistencia by chokoretominto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663419">Persistencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto'>chokoretominto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Professors, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai odiaba en su mayoría, las visitas. De cualquier tipo, no importaba realmente quien fuera; no tenía mucho aprecio por otras personas que no fuera su familia, o los vecinos del club de volleyball. Además, a ellos los veía a menudo, no había problema con eso. Resultaba muy extraño para él el hecho de extrañar a alguna persona. Pensaba firmemente que nunca había sentido tanto aprecio por alguien como para extrañarlo; y en caso de quienes quería, nunca había permanecido lejos de ellos durante una cantidad excesiva de tiempo.</p><p>Por ello, cuando un profesor de literatura se presentó insistentemente cada semana para suplicarle que fuera el coach de su antiguo club de volleyball de la escuela media; Ukai se sintió profundamente disgustado.</p><p>O de cómo Ukai cae imperceptiblemente en los brazos de Takeda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Persistencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ukai odiaba en su mayoría, las visitas. De cualquier tipo, no importaba realmente quien fuera; no tenía mucho aprecio por otras personas que no fuera su familia, o los vecinos del club de volleyball. Además, a ellos los veía a menudo, no había problema con eso. Resultaba muy extraño para él el hecho de extrañar a alguna persona. Pensaba firmemente que nunca había sentido tanto aprecio por alguien como para extrañarlo; y en caso de quienes quería, nunca había permanecido lejos de ellos durante una cantidad excesiva de tiempo.</p><p>Por ello, cuando un profesor de literatura se presentó insistentemente cada semana para suplicarle que fuera el coach de su antiguo club de volleyball de la escuela media; Ukai se sintió profundamente disgustado, y se lo hizo saber con todas las señales existentes. Fue educado y a la vez no. Trató de echarlo a golpes, pero el profesor recién graduado le inspiraba tan sólo una milésima de ternura que lo hacía frenar. Amenazas e insultos no funcionaron. Nada lo hizo, no hubo caso. Takeda era demasiado persistente como para darse por vencido tan sólo intentando un par de veces. Perseveró hasta que obtuvo una respuesta que le agradara.</p><p>Al final, y casi en contra de su voluntad, Ukai accedió. Solamente porque se trataba del Nekoma, y tenía viejas rivalidades que no podían, <em>que no debían</em> ser pasadas por alto, así como así. Además, los chicos tenían potencial, sólo faltaba pulirlos un poco. Eran diamantes en bruto para él; una mezcla desastrosa de colores para el profesor encargado.</p><p>Con el pasar del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, y a su conversación amena y preocupada. Ukai a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en Takeda. No eran cosas extrañas, pero lo que sí resultaba extraño, eran las particularidades de él que le llamaban. A menudo meditaba acerca de la manera poética en la que el castaño se expresaba; le gustaba la facilidad que poseía para soltar metáforas en medio de los entrenamientos, y le gustaba ver el rostro confundido de los de primero, junto a las expresiones embelesadas de los de tercero. Takeda tenía un carisma especial, con el que conquistó a los chicos fácilmente. Keishin lo agradecía enormemente, ya que la moral permanecía bien en alto gracias a sus frases literarias complejas. Lo que no le gustaba para nada, era la forma sutil en que él se sentía conquistado por Takeda.</p><p>Cuando estaban rellenando los formularios de inscripción para los campeonatos juveniles, Takeda le preguntó un poco más acerca de él. Porque lo requería. Y una pequeña crisis se instaló en el corazón de Keishin cuando también supo un poco más de su sensei.</p><p>—Ukai-kun, necesito saber su edad. —Era una solicitud tan sencilla; tan inocente e incapaz de desatar el caos que Ukai la respondió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.</p><p>—Tengo veintiseis, Take-chan. —Hasta ese momento iba bien el sufijo cariñoso por el que lo llamaba. La expresión sonriente de Takeda mientras escribía en el papel le hizo sentir una calidez que más tarde se desató en escalofríos a lo largo de toda su espalda.</p><p>—¡Oh! Que curioso, creí que era mayor que yo.</p><p>Ukai miró a Takeda con extrañeza y con una mala corazonada insinuándose desde el fondo de su estómago. —¿No lo soy?</p><p>—No, nos llevamos tres años.</p><p>Tres años.</p><p>Eso significaba que Takeda tenía veintinueve. Tres años.</p><p>Y ahí comprendió todo. Venía excusando una serie de sentimientos extraños hacia el profesor bajo una máscara de: <em>"Es un chico tierno y menor que yo. Quizás por eso me llama la atención, porque es como una chica." </em>Comprendió que su heterosexualidad era frágil, y que no podía justificarla con afirmaciones que no lo convencían. Claro, en apariencia Takeda podía ser incluso confundido con algún estudiante; pero su madurez delataba su edad verdadera. La preocupación y compromiso que demostraba tampoco era una característica propia de alguien de dieciséis años. Entonces.</p><p>¿Por qué le gustaba?</p><p>Halló la respuesta durante una semana de festividades. Los chicos habían insistido en que debían mantenerse entrenando constantemente; pero la decisión de Takeda había sido clara: Debían disfrutar y descansar con sus familias. Quizás practicar un poco, pero no bajo la tutela de Ukai.</p><p>—Ukai-kun también debe descansar. Ustedes <em>deben</em> descansar. Un tiempo separados no los va a matar, ni los tornará peores. Utilicen esta semana para crecer interiormente, y preparar su espíritu para las pruebas que debemos afrontar en el futuro. Mentalizados y calmados podrán rendir mejores resultados que estando exhaustos de tanto practicar.</p><p>Ukai esperaba que los chicos se lo estuviesen tomando bien. El descanso. Porque él estaba muriendo; y lo peor era que aún no se cumplía la semana.</p><p>Lo extrañaba. Era un concepto tan ajeno y abstracto para su mente individualista, que le costó lograr comprenderlo. El insomnio y desánimo, el aburrimiento y los pensamientos constantes le dieron la respuesta. Extrañaba a Takeda. ¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo! Habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos sin separarse más que los fines de semana. Ahí supo que su mera presencia lo conquistó. Y su persistencia.</p><p>Durante esa semana no había nadie preocupado de él. Ukai, debes hacer esto; Ukai, necesitamos ayuda en esto; Ukai aquí y Ukai allá. Nadie le preguntaba cómo se sentía, ni le brindaba una sonrisa gentil. Extrañaba contarle a alguien las cosas que lo aquejaban y también las que lo hacían sonreír. Takeda era el único que insistía cada día en formular preguntas de esa clase; y Ukai sabía que esa era su mayor virtud; una persistencia gentil y amorosa, preocupada. Era eso lo que tanto le gustaba del profesor.</p><p>Cuando su apetito se fue, supo que debía hablar con Takeda. No le importó gastarse la mitad de la quincena en invitarlo a comer yakiniku y a beber cantidades insanas de cerveza y sake. Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del restaurant; con las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello desordenado; y la sonrisa luminosa de siempre, se sintió aliviado. Había tenido al causante de su felicidad todo este tiempo frente a sus ojos y no lo había notado. Ahora estaba decidido a no descuidarlo nunca más.</p><p>—Take-chan. —Susurró quejumbroso Ukai cuando salieron del restaurant. Esta vez, había sido él el pasado de copas, y no el profesor; a diferencia de como siempre era. Estaba embriagado de cerveza y felicidad; quizás por eso el alcohol se le había subido tanto a la cabeza.</p><p>—Dime, Ukai-kun. —Takeda sonreía. Siempre sonreía y a Ukai le encantaba.</p><p>—Llévame a tu casa.</p><p>Entraron trastabillando contra el piso pulido de madera clara. Riendo a carcajadas suaves y abrazados, en un intento inútil por seguir manteniendo a Ukai de pie.</p><p>Takeda dejó que Ukai se estirara, largo como es, en el sofá. Había traído mantas y almohadas para él, porque se negó a dormir en su cama; y cuando se estaba yendo, una mano lo detuvo.</p><p>—Te extraño, Take-chan.</p><p>Takeda soltó una carcajada suave, temeroso de elevar el sonido por encima de los decibeles utilizados por Ukai. Se sentó en un extremo del sofá, con su calma habitual. Ukai sin dudarlo, descansó su cabeza en el regazo del castaño; dejándose hacer entre los dedos expertos en caricias que se deslizaban por sus mechones rubios falsos.</p><p>—Es que te extrañé mucho esta semana. Por eso quise que saliéramos hoy Takeda. Creo que me gustas.</p><p>El sonrojo se hizo presente en la cara del mayor. No lo esperaba y a la vez sí. Y quería llorar, porque se sentía demasiado dichoso en ese instante. Ukai notó como los ojos contrarios se aguaron, y se apresuró a levantarse y corregir lo que había dicho.</p><p>—No lo creo. De verdad me gustas, Ittetsu.</p><p>Ukai no se dio cuenta cuando unos labios atraparon los suyos. Sólo sintió las cosquillas en el estómago, y la textura suave del cabello contrario entre sus dedos. Y sintió el alivio, luego de haber estado una semana sin la persona a la que más adoraba en la vida. Y fue feliz, porque aquella persistencia que tanto había odiado al principio, ahora se traducía en uno de los mayores tesoros en quien amaba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los amo. Nada más.</p><p>-C</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>